


Land of Enchantment

by deborahaha



Category: Crewniverse
Genre: g18 is a deer, its all so weird, jahova is a bunny, literally i have no clue what i just wrote, sidearms has a job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deborahaha/pseuds/deborahaha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And then her and that movie voice she uses when she reads, 'Welcome to the Land of Enchantment', from a highway sign."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Land of Enchantment

The scenery was changing rapidly, Deluxe 4 deducted. The green, lush trees were evaporating and expanding into cotton candy purple leaves that flourished overhead of the road, connection with another cotton candy tree on the opposite side of the road. Green grass faded into a darker shade of the purple, it looked too welcoming to just be grass. It looked bewitched. The sky above them even seemed different, warmer, more homely than the sky hundreds of miles behind them. It seemed to out of the ordinary for Deluxe. 

His best friend, brother in mind, not blood was driving steadily down the two lane  straight highway, no sign of cars or civilians for miles to come. It was eerily perfect. 

And then in the movie voice Deluxe 20 uses when he reads spoke, “Welcome to the land of enchantment,” from a highway sign, just barely visible between the falling pastel purple leaves cascading the welcome sign. 

Deluxe 4 further rested into the passenger seat. He was uncomfortable. His legs felt stiff from the lack of movement, his body inching closer and closer to the door, only wanting to prance through the leaves, lie in the grass, relish in the pure beauty of the odd place he was in. But Deluxe 20 kept driving. 

He glanced at the clock on the dashboard. There was no time, the clock only read 0:00. Deluxe 4 furrowed his brows, but thought no more on the matter. The scenery out the car window was far more fascinating than the broken clock on the dashboard. 

The wing mirror held his attention for a mere moment. He glanced into the mirror, hoping to see a car or two behind them, but instead he saw nothing. Nothing at all, not even the reflection of his confused face. Again, he thought no more on the weird mirror, and went back to staring into the purple trees. 

Small animals began to poke their heads out of the forest, tilting their small heads and blinking at him. Deluxe 4 smiled, laughed almost, and lifted a hand to wave at one small bunny near the road. The bunny waved back. 

“Hey,” Deluxe 20’s voice pulled him back to reality, “There’s a gas station up ahead, wanna stop?” 

Deluxe 4 nodded. He wanted nothing more than to finally stretch his legs, to breathe in the scent of this newly found area him and his best friend had drove into. His hand was resting on the door handle as Deluxe 20 pulled into the gas station.

The moment the car eased to a stop, the door handle was pulled, the car door swung open, Deluxe 4’s legs following, and he stood.  
The beauty of the land was hypnotizing. The trees rustling in the wind made a sound that was similar to the whispers of a symphony, the animals hiding in the forests nearby giggled and laughed in delight. Everything was in harmony. 

Deluxe 20 was already in the gas station. _How had he gotten in there so fast?_ Deluxe 4 thought in confusion. He followed his quick friend nonetheless. 

Like the outdoors, the indoors was in perfect harmony as well. Even for a gas station, it held so much beauty. The music playing over the speakers played the louder version of the symphony of the wind, the walls were pastel colours, the floor was hardwood, it looked nothing like a gas station was supposed to look. It was for more elegant. 

“Hey, foul dongers.” a far too familiar voice echoed the room. Deluxe 4’s head moved so quickly to the owner of the voice, he felt as though it would have snapped. It wasn’t a regular cashier he had first spotted when he walked in, no, no. It was far worse. 

It was SideArms. 

Deluxe 4 guffawed. “S-SideArms!? What the fuck are you doing here?” he spluttered out at his young friend. 

SideArms only giggled and shook his head. He looked weird wearing what he supposed was the gas station uniform. It was much different compared to the t-shirts and sweaters he was used to seeing him wear.

“What, you didn’t know he worked here?” Deluxe 20 asked him. _How did he get beside me so quickly?_ He raised an eyebrow, while Deluxe 4 furrowed his. 

“I…I don’t know…” his mind was spinning, he needed to get out of there. “I’m going to wait in the car.” his non-existent excuse was plausible for his best friend, and he made a bee-line to the car. 

He swung open the door, took a seat, and took a deep breath. He didn’t know what happened. Why did he feel so nervous? His head fell into his open hands as he began to calm himself down. 

Deluxe 20 was taking a while. Deluxe 4 could only conclude that he was visiting SideArms, which he had no problem with. It gave him more time to calm down. 

Once again, he found himself gazing deeply into the forest on the other side of the road. Pastel leaves floated gently towards the ground, where there should have been empty branches, more leaves regenerated every time one fell. It was hypnotizing. He could not look away. 

Without a thought at all, he was opening the door. He blinked in confusion, realizing his body was moving without him knowing it. His legs swung out first, his hips followed, and then his upper body. He stood up. _What am I doing?_ he thought frantically, but looking into the forest eased his mind. 

_This doesn’t seem healthy._

But he couldn’t stop. His body was moving and he couldn’t stop. He was walking, the closer he got to the road, the more nervous he had gotten. But one look into the purple forest eased his mind. He kept walking. 

When he was halfway across the empty highway, his mind stopped working completely. It was like he was in a haze, his brain covered with a small blanket to keep him from thinking. 

The only thing he could see in his vision was the pastel, beautiful forest. 

He didn’t know how long it took, but after his mind went blank, so did his vision. 

 

 

 

When he finally awoke ( _did I sleep at all? What happened? It feels like I’m painfully hungover_ ), he did not open his eyes. He relished in the comfort of the ground beneath him, listening carefully to the tweets of the birds and the rustling of the trees. He felt completely relaxed. 

Then he felt something nudge his arm. 

Instantaneously, he jumped to his feet, his eyes snapping open. He whipped his head around, trying to find the culprit. He nearly smacked himself on the head when he realized if it was just a bunny. 

“Fucking Christ, dude. Took you long enough.” the bunny spoke in a deep, monotonous voice. 

Deluxe 4 nearly jumped out of his skin. His breathing became heavy, his hand over his heart. He stared wide-eyed at the talking animal.

“Jesus Christ, you act as though you’ve never seen a talking bunny before.” the rabbit spoke without a stutter or a shake of voice, not even a hint of humour. 

“Because I fucking haven’t!” Deluxe 4’s reply was more like a scream. 

The rabbit’s stoic facade shattered, and it began to cackle loudly. Deluxe 4 felt his heart beat in his throat. He was terrified. 

It hit him a moment later. The rabbit seemed too familiar, scarily familiar. “Um…Jahova?” he asked tentatively. 

The small bunny stopped laughing. “Yeah. God, you’re even slower IRL, what the fuck, man?” 

Deluxe 4 felt…flabbergasted. SideArms actually holding a stable job, Jahova as a bunny, walking blindly into a forest. It was all so new for him. 

“G is over there, in between the leaning trees.” Jahova flicked his rabbit ears towards the opposite direction. 

Deluxe 4 followed, looking between the leaving purple trees. He nearly doubled over in laughter when he didn’t see the small, scrawny man he was used to seeing, but an equally small deer. 

The deer sneered at him, moving his entire body around to face the other direction. Deluxe 4 couldn’t stop staring at his antlers. _God, they’re so small_.

Jahova continued, “I don’t know where the fuck Speedy is, last time I saw him he was rolling around in the mud, the fuckin’ pig.” 

Deluxe 4 raised his brows, “Literally or figuratively?” 

Jahova’s little nose wiggled when he stifled a laugh, “Literally.” 

He finally cracked a smile. He finally realized his mind no longer felt blank, and that he no longer felt as calm in the forest as he did looking in it. The thought made him a bit more confused. 

“Where am I?” he finally asked, looking at his surroundings. None of it looked familiar, after all, how often do you see a pastel forest with talking animals? 

_…Am I high?_

“You’re in the Land of Enchantment, I thought D20 told you this already.” was Jahova’s only explanation. 

Deluxe 4 nodded, “Yeah he did, but…wait how did you know that?”

Jahova didn’t reply, instead, he bellowed, “D4!” 

He yelled it so loud Deluxe 4 felt his heart nearly stop. He was about to scold his friend, when it happened again. 

“D4!”

This time, it wasn’t just Jahova. From the corner of his eyes, he could spot the small deer, G18, do the same thing. He opened his mouth to question what was going on, when it happened again. 

“D4!” 

The voice was recognizable now. Not Jahova or G18, though their mouths were open. Deluxe 4 turned around to find the owner of the voice, only to find SideArms. 

Deluxe 4 opened his mouth to greet him, but was harshly cut off once again. All three of his friends opened their mouths, and bellowed loudly. 

“D4!” 

This time it was aggressive, as if someone had been trying to grab his attention. Deluxe 4 spun around, glancing between rabbit Jahova, deer G18, and SideArms. They all stared curiously at him. It was unsettling. 

He felt a hand grip his shoulder, and for a split second, he thought it was SideArms. But when he felt his eyes snap open, what he saw was no longer pastel purple trees and pink grass, but dead grass and no trees at all. He was a bit disappointed. 

“Fucking Christ, dude.” his best friend, Deluxe 20, mumbled from the drivers seat. “Took you long enough. We just about at the New Mexico border, we’ll get to our hotel in a few.” 

Deluxe 4 nodded, his mind slowly collecting itself back to normal. 

_It was all just a dream._

He felt just a bit more disappointed. Though it was weird, it was a fairly entertaining dream. He bit back a smile, remembering how he dreamt that Jahova was a bunny, and G a deer. 

An ugly yellow appeared over the small hill they were driving on, and the words immediately caught his attention. 

He read the words aloud, “ _Welcome to New Mexico, the Land of Enchantment_.”


End file.
